<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vampire's Prey by BWdaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348103">The Vampire's Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer'>BWdaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dracula Influence/References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short one shot fanfic inspired by a picture of BrightWin during their Siam Paragon Halloween event</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2getherweek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Vampire's Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short one shot fanfic inspired by a picture of BrightWin during their Siam Paragon Halloween event</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unknowing prey stills as he feels a presence observing his every move. He looks around and sees no one; thus, dismisses the idea of being stalked and continued to walk.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The hungry vampire readies himself to pounce on his innocent prey.</p>
<p>A playful thought entered the immortal’s mind, ‘this one seems worthy of a little game before it dies from my bite.’</p>
<p>The mischievous Count stepped away from the shadows, on to the direct path of the beautiful stranger.</p>
<p>Little did the vampire know that this was the moment when he lost to his own game.</p>
<p>****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>